


Secret Jedi

by Humanecoma963



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clone Wars, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanecoma963/pseuds/Humanecoma963
Summary: What if Obi-wan and Darth Maul duel on Mandalore?You're part of a secret task force within the temple walls. Only given special assessments to help Jedi masters win their battles but this time, you're given this assessment personally by grand master Yoda to aid Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi succeed victory on Mandalore.You were to face this Sith Lord for this first time and hopefully bring him to justice. Or so you thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Life as a powerful Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I owe nothing to Dave filoni and george lucas. This is just an idea I've been having for a couple of weeks now.

You were discovered at the age of ten by Jedi master Mace Windu just on the out skirts of the outer rim and trained in the way of the Jedi.

After Eleven years of hiding from the rest of the galaxy, you hear every battle, Jedi death and casualties, the news made anger grow. You hoped it wouldn't be noticed by the other six members in your group or the masters. You thought you hid it complete untraceable, kept a emotionless face upon hearing the news but failed. One of the members in your group who thought of you as his sibling sensed it. He approached Master Windu and told him. You were given archive duty for three weeks thinking it was part of your training. During the three weeks; your strength in the force grew stronger every day. Possibly more stronger the Anakin skywalker. But unlike Anakin, you weren't coats by the chancellor, instead you discovered the dark side yourself and only used it to aid you in duels.

Unable to learn the resent battles and deaths. You were left in the dark until you heard news of the sith lord presumed dead for twelve years at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo now has control on Mandalore.

Now Obi-wan and Commander Cody were heading out to Mandalore to free the plant from Maul's grasp and hopefully bring him to justice for crimes against the republic.

You sensed that Obi-wan would likely be walking into a trap and predicted heavy loses. You feared the worst. Butterflies began to form in your abdomen, your heart starts raceing. You decide to meditate to ease your mind. Trying to think of your connection within the force and it was working. You felt waves flow through your veins like a gentle current in a calm river. You feel weightless, calm and at peace until you being to hear muffled explosions echo through your thoughts getting louder and closer. You hear an inaudible male voice and multiple screams. You slowly feel fear creep over you like a shadow. The black void that once gave you peace now was interrupted by flashes of yellow light, a blue light ignites in front of you. Starting to focus more on the blue light you starts to see Obi-wan protecting himself and the two hundred and twelfth battalion when your vision ends suddenly, leaving you with more question then before. The panic grows back stronger than before. Were you seeing into the future guidance from the force or were you subconsciously picturing the battle?

You open eyes quickly, a mirror opposite you rattles as if there was a six magnitude Earthquake, threatening to fall on the cold metal floor and shatter but when you gaze met the mirror, your saw your reflection and two soul piecing yellow eyes replacing your (e/c). You gasp in shock. Adrenaline pumping throughout your body as you slowly rose from your ground level comfortable cushion. Slowly approaching the mirror fixed on the yellow eyes staring back. Inhaling deeply and audibly, you reach out to the mirror hoping this was just a dream as you might've fallen asleep while mediating. Soon as your fingers touched the slightly cold mirror realisation quickly set in. This wasn't a dream or a vision. This was real. You began to doubt what you were seeing. Staring at the reflection you watch the yellow begin to fade back to your original (E/C.). The adrenaline starts to wear off, your forehead covered in cold sweat.

"What did I just see?" you asked yourself with your hands shaking at your side.

You look at your reflection again. Eyes are still normal but a black figure catches your eye in the right side of your small room. Instinctively you turn to face this unknown figure but to your surprise there was nothing. You sigh in relief but as you return your gaze to the mirror you saw the face of Maul. You jumps back, grabbing your lightsaber, igniting (your selective coloured) blade. Your dull room was now covered in the blade's light like a soft night light for young children. His face staring back at you, unable to read his expression due to his markings. Was he smiling? Could he see you? What in the force was going on with you?. All these questions flooded your mind.   
Your start to hear wicked laughter resonating around you as if he was within your room. Questions circling your mind repeatedly until knocking breaks your train of thought. Your deactivate your weapon, clip it back on your waist and open the door. It was Master Windu and Grand master Yoda.

"Troubled you seem." Yoda spoke. "Master Kenobi in trouble you fear yes?"

"Y-yes master." you began. "I fear Master Kenobi has travelled into a trap on Mandalore. I had a vision through the force."

"And what did the force show you?" Mace asks sensing you were indeed troubled.

"Well..." you let out a heavy sigh. "I heard and saw explosions, a blue light, Master Kenobi protecting himself and his battalion then nothing." you resist to tell them about your eyes changing.

"We received word that Master Kenobi landed safely on Mandalore before our connection was interrupted. We haven't been able to contact him and the two hundred and twelfth."  
Are they asking you to aid master Kenobi or are they just delivering you news?


	2. To aid Obi-wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to Mandalore to aid Obi-wan but will he accept your help to face his foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/C = eye colour  
> Y/ N = your name  
> L/N = last night

"Head to Mandalore you will." Yoda spoke. You repeat his words over in your mind to understand his riddles. "To aid master Kenobi you will."  
Excitement build in you stomach. You smiled and slight bow to both master Yoda and Windu in respect and leave to the main hanger. You quickly walk down the long halls with an group of Jedi masters and their padawans.   
Inside the large hanger you see ten gunships getting repairs, removing hole ridden blast doors and thick yellow and red wires on the ground. Y wings with several panels missing and new reinforced cockpit glass. Several crew members smile at you as you pass them. You return a smile. 

You enter your (selective coloured) star fighter as your astromech swirls it's head a full three sixty beeping happily. 

"Hey buddy." you spoke with a smile.  
You enter the coordinates for Mandalore and leave the hanger with rocket like speed. 

Once you left Coruscant's gravitational pull you enter hyperspace. Blue and white lines surround your vision.  
Your astromech beeps while swinging it's dome head to you.

"We're to help Master Kenobi little guy."

The droid beeps then chuckles. You nervously laugh back unsure what your droid said due to three different beeps.  
You look down to your navocomputer to see you have ten clicks (one hour) of the jump left making excitement returns. You've only read about Mandalores past and the recent death of the duchess. Now you were able to see the damage yourself.

Emerging from hyperspace you see the dusky plant.   
Your droid gives a long worried beep. 

"Don't worry little guy. I'm sure this mission will be quick." she guide your fighter through the gravitational pull and towards the sundari dome were you make out two destroyed gunships and burning metal. 

Landing your fighter safely behind a gunship, your cockpit hatch pops open, gas hissing as you jump out and run to find Obi-wan. The air inside the dome is breathable but the smell of burnt metal and smoke filled your nostrils. "Master Kenobi do you read me?" you speak into your comlink only to hear static. "This is padawan learner (y/n (L/n) please come in." More static. You hope he was able to hear your transmission.

Along your journey; you find dead clones scattered across the glass like floors, black glass shards everywhere due to grenades explosions. In the distance you hear blaster fire and clone battle cries. You see a small group of clones fighting against a small branch of mandalorians fighters loyal to Maul. You grab you saber and force jump over the clones, igniting your blade, land in front of Cody and reflect all red bolts back. 

"Commander (y/n)." Cody announced. "Boy am I glad to see you."

You focus your blade on the incoming bolts towards your upper torso and legs.

"Report Commander." You ordered.

"We have high casualties sir." He starts returning fire. "Seems that the sith lord was prepared for our arrival. General Kenobi went after the sith scum before this group arrived."

You force grab a large maroon crate to your right and threw it towards a group of three fighters advancing to the far right. The crate collides with the ground hard sending sparks fly as it slides across the ground, collecting the three mandalorian fighters, crushing them before coming to a halt.

"Do you know where general Kenobi is?"

"His last location was at the palace. But that was over half hour ago. They're jamming our signal."

One mandalorian fighter crouches down to release a rocket in your direction. You hear the rocket whine over the blaster fire. You force grab the rocket and made it change course to the left just missing five fighters. Black smoke blinds you and the troopers view as the wind changes direction.

"Blast it." you mutter.

"Where's the enemy?" a trooper on your right says.

"Take them out." one says behind you.

Frustation builds within you. You tap into the dark side just enough to keep your (e/c) normal. Somehow you manage to see through the thick smoke and return bolts to the remaining fighters.  
You hear Cody reload his DC-15 blaster with four distinct clicks.

"Commander." you call followed by a grunt.

"Yes sir."

"Are you able to hold the line?"

"Not yet sir. My scout reports three more squadrons heading our way. We need your help."

The wind finally changes directions. You're able to see the remaining fighters. Three stand before you spot the other three squads flying in.

"Great." you mutter. "I hope general Kenobi is doing well."

Inside the palace; Obi-wan and Maul fight. Both grunting as their blades collides and block each others move. Maul grew frustrated not able to end this battle and to kill Kenobi. He force grabs Kenobi and throws him to a creamy gloss wall.

Obi-wan hits the wall hard, his vision becomes distorted. He closes his eyes and shakes his head before opening them again to see Maul clearly. Saber still in his grasp, Obi-wan readied himself for Maul's next move.  
"Your army is failing you Kenobi." he spoke gritting his teeth together. "Soon they will be dead and this planet become my synidicates base."

"Not while I stand Maul." Obi-wan steps forward to feel pain shoot up his right side.

Something was wrong did he break a rib? No this pain was below his rib cage. Trying to ignore the pain he attacked Maul. Blows to the right shoulder, neck upper and lower torso were all blocked by Maul's red blade.

Maul returns similar blows but after his strike to the right leg was blocked, he kicked Kenobi's mid torso (between the second flotation rib and small intestine) winding him and making him slide across the marble floor. Trying to catch his breath Kenobi stood on one knee before an invisible hand grabs his throat and lifts into the air.

"I will have my revenge Kenobi." Maul spat approaching Kenobi. "After I'm done with you, I will slaughter your men."

Fearing this would be his end, Obi-wan released his saber to claw at his neck like the duchess did before her end. Unable to release the pressure on his throat, his eyes start to water and try to fill his lungs.  
Maul's comlink beeps five times before he answers.

"What?" he says watching Kenobi struggle.

"Sir." a faint male voice comes through. "We have another Jedi here."

"Deal with the other Jedi filth immediately."

"We're trying but it's too powerful." he reports before screaming in pain then silence.

"This Jedi will join you." he drops Kenobi. Closes the gap between them before he kicks Kenobi in the stomach.  
"Order the other Jedi to face me." he deactivates his saber.

"Never." Obi-wan spits blood. "Your quarrel is with me. I will not endanger another life for you to add to your list."  
Maul back hands him then uses a mind trick.  
"You **will** order the Jedi here."

Obi-wan denies, back handed again. Maul repeats himself. This time it works. Kenobi repeats Maul's words.  
"You require aid to face me."

"I require aid to face you." he brings his comlink to his bearded chin. "(y/n)." he starts. "come in please."

You're able to hears his transmissionover the blaster fire and explosions. You question his call with concern. It was unusual for a Jedi master to call you by your first name without 'Padawan' before it.   
' _Yes master_.'  
"I require your help against Darth Maul."

_'On my way master_.'  
You end the transmission and charge towards two fighters.They open fire upon you but by the time they did, you cut them down and made your way to Kenobi using the force to guide you to him.  
You expected to face some guards along the way but the palace was empty. You found this complete unordinary.It shouldn't be this easy to come to a Jedi masters aid without a some sort of fight.  
Are you unknowingly heading into a trap or was Maul's forced stretch thing?"


	3. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to find Obi-wan Kenobi now the next part was to leave without getting yourself and Obi-wan killed.

You manage to find the throne room after an hour. The palace was like a maze of sort. Empty rooms, some with just a window and bed while others were completely renovanted. You wondered how much it was cost to stay in some rooms and wanted to remain on Mandalore but your place was at the Jedi temple. 

You enter the slightly dark and destroyed room, your right hand hovering over your saber in case this indeed was a trap. Searching the room you found it empty except for a mass near the throne. No guards were present, this kept you on edge. You made your way to the middle of the room when you realized the mass was Obi-wan. He was unconscious but breathing. You sensed something was lurking in the shadows but chose to ignore it. Your near Obi-wan, kneeled to his right and shook him gently just enough to wake him 

"Master." You whisper.

"(y/n)" he mutters. He tries lift himself up but his arms fail him. "It's a trap. Maul is-"

"A youngling." Maul's voice echos around you unable to pinpoint his location. He laughs. "Your masters sent a young Jedi to face me. How pathetic."

You help Obi-wan to his feet then lean him on the throne.   
"Don't worry master." you say. A small smile creeps on your face as you grab you saber tight. "I'll deal with him. In the mean time save your strength."

You stand and walk away from Obi-wan.   
You felt strong and proud when you left Obi-wan until you realize you haven't faced a sith before. Your training was incomplete. Sparing with your group and Jedi masters to keep up your lightsaber skills.

Fear starts to overwhelm you. Your pulse quickens, sweat building on your forehead, under your nose like a mustache and runs down your back.

' _who am I kidding_.' you thought. _'I can't do this not by myself. He's more powerful then me. I'm going to get myself killed and Obi-wan. I shouldn't have taken this mission. I shouldn't be here_." anxiety takes a strong hold upon you. You could pass out at any second.

"I can sense your fear." Maul says. 

"Pull yourself together (y/n)." You calm yourself down. "You can do this. He maybe a lot stronger then you but you have a secret weapon up your sleeve."

Your eyes search the room again. For a room that was almost empty you failed to pinpoint his location.   
The door to your right opened, instinctively you activate your saber and your heart skipped a beat. After a minute of nothing entering the room you felt your body start relax, your fingers started to ache. You've been unknowingly holding your saber tightly for sometime now.

Releasing a heavy sigh; you start to turn back to Obi-wan only to have your eyes lock onto a crimson red blade torpedoing towards your head. You raise you saber fast to stop your head being decapitated.   
Somehow Maul entered the room without you noticing his metal footsteps. Your arms began to shake unable to match his strength. Gritting your teeth together, you lock your gaze with his.

Still unable to read his expression, he was a lot taller then you thought. Hell if he wanted to could knee you in the stomach and finish you off with ease but he didn't. What was stopping him of a easy kill when it hit you. He wanted to see your skills. 

You break away from him and force push him back only a couple of feet after he finds footing, he rest his saber at his side waiting for your next move. You studied his stance to find no weakness unlike your stance you always favoured your right side. An old wound from a practice droid metered healed correctly. 

You were about to attack him when you stepped towards you making you take a half step back to maintain the distance.  
"Of all the Jedi scum I've been against and killed-" he started dareing to close the gap. "Your seem more timied then the last youngling."  
Maul last padawan kill was only a few days ago. A young olive green twi'lek and her masted with his Brother.

You kept your gaze locked on him until moment behind him catches your right eye. You know Obi-wan was near the throne and the source was him trying to aid you.

' _Master_.' you called to him telepathically. _'please save your strength_.'

You ran towards Maul, holding your blade to your left side before swinging it to his right shoulder. He blocked your move was ease. You try again and again to unarmed him with blows to his head, chest, left shoulder and lower torso before locking blades again over your head. You kneel down due to his strength. His teeth now visible and in need of a good clean. 

At this point; you manage to hold your own and keep him there until you watch one of his hands slide down his saber in preparation of his next move. Quickly inhaling you pushed up, twirled and delivered your first kick to his stomach. He slides away from you. You plant your foot down, remembering how hard his abs where. You hoped your attack would wind him but nothing.

What will it take to unarm your opponent and to what cost?

You attack him again but with more speed. You duck under his metal leg trying to kick you away. You began to stand straight when he back hands you with force making you spin around. Anger rose within you and he could sense it.

"Ah. I see now." he spoke coldly. "You use your anger for help. This is interesting."

"There's nothing interesting about me Maul." you snap back. "Talk during battle is a sign of weakness."

He laughs at your comeback. "You have much to learn indeed."


	4. Challenge begins

The real challenge begins.  
You felt like you've been in battle for what seem like eternity but was just an hour. Neither of you seemed to show any sign of exhaustion. Somewhat surprised that you manage to spar this long was an achievement. Pride begins to feel your chest before its taken away by your saber locking with Maul's again bringing you back to the task at hand. How long were you in this little lost moment seems to bother you. Unable to find a suitable answer you decided to bury this deep.   
Maul was now more frustrated then ever. Each blow to you quick dodging reflexes resulted in a short animalistic grunt or groan. You could pick which one suited your mind but you did how ever noticed his tactics belonged to a lost art of saber skills. How did he learn this and where? He appeared to show no sign of weakness or sweat. Though dathormirians were known to have a higher body temperature due to the planets design for its inhabitants and maybe cause of his two hearts. 

Lost in questionable state of mind, you felt your right wrist buckle as Maul broke away. A sharp pain and needle like pain travels up your arm. You move your wrist hoping it was nothing too serious. Satisfied with the result of sensation leaving, you feel a small grin creep up, look back at maul who seemed to be watching you. You ready yourself for his next attack when suddenly you feel your air way clunp shut as if you were having an allergic reaction to something. You drop your saber to claw at your neck. You knew this was pointless. You were gonna die here in the hands of the sith lord. Tears begin to fill your eyes obstruction your clear view to a disordered sight.   
' _No_.' your inner voice echoed. ' _show no emotion to this scum. You're stronger than this. Trap into the dark side for strength and win this!'_  
Looking over Maul's shoulder, you make out Kenobi leaning on satine's throne. He nods as he meets your gaze.  
' _Break free!_ '  
Controlling your breathing from desperate gasping to deep in and exhales before you locked your eyes with Maul's. He looked at you confused.then we watched your (e/c) change to his. You could tell he was more confused watching your eyes carefully.   
"What is this?" he asks releasing you. You hear his gloves strain as he tighten his grip on his saber.   
With your feet hitting the ground, reach behind you to reveal your second saber hidden under your Jedi cloths. Igniting beside you. The blade was sorter then your primary blade. You ran towards me and fought faster then before. It had been years since you had to use your second blade but the feeling of two sabers against your foe made you feel like you had the advantage and was sure you would when until he brought the dark saber into play.  
_'of course he has another saber_.' You thought.

The sound of sabers wroom past your ears and screeching as they collide filled the room.

Kenobi watched your duel from a distance gathering his strength and in disbelief. He has heard your little secret force but didn't release you could out this long against Maul. This was the first time for him to see you in action and if Anakin wasn't his apprentice, he would take you under his wing. 

You kick Maul away from you. Able to wipe sweat from forehead and stinging left eye. Maul also took this window to relax his tense shoulders. Your hands start to arch from holding your sabers too long and throb.  
"Surrender?" you spoke puffing.   
"Never." he answered running towards you.  
You chuckled. "Thought so."  
You lock blades again and feel sweat splat on your cheek and hiss away on your saber. He too was sweating and really needed to watch his cloths. The smell of metal, oil and sweat filled your nostrils. How long was it since those cloths were properly cleaned.

He stared at your eyes watching them become more like his. Red veins crawl up to your iris. You catch him staring and step closer to him. Gritting your jaw together threatening to break a few you had to release the pressure as your jaw began to ache.   
With one swift movement, you rises both Sabers above your head, and high kick his chest. He stumbles back, returns his gaze to you with more hatred.  
"Who are you Jedi filth." he blares his teeth at you.

~ "I'm Batman." -Sorry couldn't help myself 😜 -~

"(y/n) (l/n) of the Jedi order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait for this chapter. With Christmas and the new year then more work hours, I've been unable to focus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this. The relationship in this story is friendship  
> I've been thinking about this for a while now and thought 'what the heck. Time to see what others think of my work.'  
> I'm open to any other star wars related ideas.  
> I wish to be an author in my life and I have to start somewhere.


End file.
